Making a Link List from Wall
If you want to help friends out by collecting JoM links from your wall and reposting, then you can make a link list and post it so that one person can give (and get) multiple resources. Important: You cannot copy links from other users and repost them without their express permission. This is to respect their privacy and the Facebook Terms of Service. When following the steps below you may like to use your browser's search feature to find similar links and group them together in your post (e.g. all Apples). Also, remember that each link can be clicked ten times, so you may want to think twice before sending a post with too many links from one person in it. Quick Steps to Create a Links Post See the next section (below) for detailed steps * Open the wall you're copying the links from * Open a new post in a separate window * Copy a link from the wall * Paste it into your post - It is recommended that you number each link on a separate line * Repeat with the next link * (optionally) Remove the bolded link that Facebook added * (optionally) Filter the recipients * Send your links post Detailed Steps to Create a Links Post * Open the wall you're copying the links from ** This will usually be your own wall, but doesn't have to be. * Open a new post in a separate window **Open a copy of your wall in a new window (or tab) by right-clicking on your name and selecting the appropriate link from the right-click menu. On your Facebook Wall, click in the text box underneath 'Update status' to start the new post. * Find and Copy a link from the wall ** Scroll down or use the browser's search function (usually through CTRL + F) to find a link you want to copy. Right-click on the 'get a free gift' link and select the context menu item that says: *** 'Copy shortcut' (IE) *** 'Copy Link Location' (Firefox) *** 'Copy link address' (Chrome) * Switch to the post you're creating and Paste the link into your post ** Go back to the window (or tab) where you're creating the post, (optionally) add a new line (enter key) and number (e.g. '1. ') for the link then Paste the link into the post. Paste can usually be done in multiple ways. Some common ways are: *** Right-click => Paste, *** CTRL + V, *** SHIFT + INSERT *** Toolbar Button * Switch back to the wall you're copying from, find and repeat with the next link ** After switching back to the wall you are collecting from, repeat the steps above (from 'Find and Copy a link from the wall') until you have enough links collected. * '''(optionally) Remove the bolded link that Facebook added ** You probably noticed that Facebook added a bold copy of your first link when you pasted it into your post. If you click the X in the right corner of the bold link area, that removes the second copy of the link (the original is unaffected). * (Optionally) Filter the friends to send the post to ** By clicking the drop-down arrow next to the 'Post' button, you may choose who can see your post. If you have a JoM friends list (as described on the Facebook Hints page), you may want to send the request only to that list. * Post your links ** Click on the 'Post' button (bottom right of new post) to post it to your wall.